


Words

by Cait_frost_11



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: Words are my lifeMy loveMy being





	Words

words flow through my head  
take flight and land on paper  
words understand me  
-  
communication  
on paper it's easiest  
tongues don't get fuddled  
-  
paper and pencil  
are where i really unfold  
they're more than just tools  
-  
in worlds of my own  
i have adventures and fun  
worlds born from my words


End file.
